falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
New California Merchant House
A powerful conglomerate of several caravan companies all bought out by the same powerful man, Hank Johnson. However Hank didn't start out as a powerful Caravan boss he too started off as a small time man with only a single Brahmin and a single guard with a whole ton of competition. Yet against it all, he rose to the top. History and Formation There was a time when the "King of the Idaho Dash" was not at the top of his game. You see Hank was born in 2246 to two poor farmers living in the small town of Green Acre, they barely had anything when he grew up eating half of what they grew and using the rest to pay the steep NCR taxes imposed on the town. The war with the Brotherhood only made their lives harder as the town came under repeated attack from Brotherhood forces posted in the hills surrounding the town, one of these attacks actually occurred right in the Johnson's field and promptly destroyed everything they had grown that year. Out of money and luck, the Johnson's sent young Hank to the Hub aboard one of the many caravans that rolled through the town. Young Hank being rather upset at having to leave his family behind but also determined to get back at the Brotherhood for destroying his home and family he quickly began to look for work in the powerful trade hub. Hank quickly found work with a small caravan company, Desert Rose Caravans there he met its founder and owner Johnathan Hughes. The man was a big, bearded and friendly person who quickly took pity to young Hank and took him under his wing teaching him the ropes of running a caravan company and the dealing with competitors. Hank at the young age of 15 picked up a shotgun and joined the caravans yearly trek to New Canann. Joined by a guide, caravaneer and another guard they took their load of medical supplies and canned food and headed for the town. All went well as they traversed the relatively safe roads of Northern California until they hit the Nevada border and everything went to hell, The 80s had reared their heads. It happened quickly and suddenly, 100 warriors all at once it surprised the small caravan and as everyone raced to hold them off Johnathan turned to Hank and shouted for him to run. Grabbing the brahmin he took off, firing off the shotgun behind him. As he gained ground he realized that using his shotgun would only attract more attention to himself and thus continued along without firing a shot. Hnak returned to the Hub after weeks of hard walking and almost being half starved he barely made it into the Desert Rose Caravans' warehouse. Where he promptly stuffed himself with food and slept, after this he realised that the company he once worked for was technically non-existent so deciding that he be better off trying to forge his own path. He took that single brahmin and warehouse full of goods and turned the Desert Rose caravans into a powerful force in the Big Circle. As he turned twenty the Desert Rose Caravans were one of the most powerful companies in California, yet one of their biggest competitors were Samson Caravans. This powerful caravan company had been going for years now, specializing in selling high-end weapons and even managed to nab a few contracts to bring weapons shipment to NCR troops and thus was rather successful. Fearing that his business would go under if something drastic wasn't done Hank looked for a way to hit Samson Caravans and hit them hard. He could see only one option, he sent a messenger to Tom Blackburn of the Californians with an offer to hire them, always interested in more work for his men Tom inquired what the work would be. Hank outlined that plainclothed mercenaries would ambush caravans from Samson Caravans and basically rob them of their shipments, Tom agreed. Next, he went completely off the radar for this half of his plan, he hired a desperado to infiltrate Samson Caravans' machine shop where they did repairs to the weapons they sold and plant a bomb. Another man sent in before the bomber would steal the blueprints to their machining equipment so replicas could be built in his warehouse. As the day came Hank sat in his office and watched through his window as the bomb went off in the workplace, it killed 13 people. Then came the final part of Hank's plan, he picked up the polished firemen's ax behind his desk and walked across the street, during the confusion of the bomb blast Samson was running trying to organize his people it took one hit to the head with the ax to completely destroy Hank's competition. Three week's later Hank bought out Samson Caravans adding it to his growing empire, he also changed his caravan's name to the New California Merchant House. From that point onward the New California Merchant house began to acquire businesses at an astonishing rate. David's Pharmaceuticals and Medical Supplies, Ted's Traveling Traders and King's Armory. All these added into the growing company he was creating, also was the start of a rather special relationship between the Californians and the New California Merchant House or otherwise known as 'The Suite'. Currently, The suite operates trading posts as far as Boise Idaho dominating the Idaho Dash as the trade route was called but also has a powerful presence in the Big Circle selling and trading enough to give some of the bigger caravan companies a run for their money. All in all the New California Merchant House is a force to be reckoned with for incoming caravaneers and will continue to stay that way for the foreseeable. Products Comfort Medical Supplies A supped up Med-kit supplying bandages, 5 stimpacks, 3 Super-Stimpacks, Med-Ex, Rad-Ex, Rad-Away (3 of each) along with splints, supplies to make a tourniquet, needles, string and antiseptics. Sold in vast amounts in the Boise Wasteland these are seen as a survivalists all in one medical kit, even going as far as to include bone-saws, a Ophthalmoscope even a compact EEG Machine. Energy Weapons The Suite puts out large bounties for anyone who is cunning enough to track one of these high tech death machines and turn them into the Merchant's headquarters for a hefty reward. The weapons are than fixed up by technicians and than put in special crates to be transported throughout the wasteland. However in order to acquire an energy weapon from The Suite one must place a specialty order for the quantity and type of weapons they wished to buy. These will than be delivered to the buyer via caravan. Firearms The Suite has access to a great number of high-end firearm from Assault Carbines and rifles to Anti-Material Rifles and even a few heavier pieces of ordinance. However for the more prole buyer they have handcrafted hunting rifles, Caravan Shotguns, revolvers and pistols of all makes and kind along with Varmiant Rifles for the truly sorry off. You can pick up specialty weapons with the Suite also, Flamers and Incinerators are available albeit in short supply along with a few power fists for those that feel the need to get up close and personal with their foe. Locations Long Pine Trading Post Located in the Boise Wasteland, this is the prime trading post and final resting stop for caravans headed east into Nevada and Idaho. It is consistently under attack from the Idaho BoS for the energy weapons that are sold there. El Hotel del Terror This Sandcrete building is rather unassuming in the wasteland along the highway leading towards Idaho, its tan walls and flapping NCR flag is garrisoned by NCR troopers and Californian Mercenaries as it sits on vital artery into a region the NCR hopes to expand into. However, no one who stays in the town's inn has any wish to spend more than the time necessary there. The small post is plagued by attacks every night by a horrible group of mutated freaks once thought to be extinct the Wanamingo. These fierce creatures attack the town nightly and the occupants of the town are usually up all night, diving out of bed and running to the walls to help fend off attacks. Even with the stronger garrison and the addition of a dozen Californian mercs the post is almost overrun every night. Steelville This small post gets its name for the steel-like resolve of those who defend its walls, this place however isn't like most of the outposts as there is no formal garrison here either from the NCR or the Californians, only one man stands in between the few folks who call the post home and the horrors of the wasteland his name is Dean Rodriguez. A man that spends 90% of his day wondering around in his boxers mumbling about alien brainwashing isn't the most ideal defender of the town and most folk go to great lengths to avoid him but the townsfolk have grown to trust the possibly unstable man, and he cares deeply for the town and seeing as he only owns a single shotgun he's got his work cut out for him. However, that shotgun is a Pancor Jackhammer so he has a bit of an advantage. Competitors Snake River Traders & Outfitters The SRTO has ceded the market for chems and high-tech machines to the "foreigners," as they refer to the NCMH. They have a major advantage in terms of distances traveled and brand recognition, and are able to offer lower prices on bulk and dry goods: foodstuffs, housewares, clothing, etc. category: Caravan Companies Category:Groups Category:Idaho Category:New California Republic